


Degenerates on All Sides

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lolicon, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: “Let me show you what I learned in school today, Uncle Roy…”





	1. Giving Up

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vladimir Nabokov's "Lolita".

Dust floated in the serene tranquility of a blinding sunbeam peeking through the shade in the living room; a beacon of hope in the otherwise dark and dreary room.  A pile of school books sat precariously on the coffee table, a forgotten cup of tea and a crossword puzzle and pencil sat on an end table next to a large, puffy recliner, and a pair of saddle oxfords had been kicked off en route in the hallway.  All in all, another normal day at the Hughes-Mustang residence.  That is until you turned the corner into the master bedroom, where a school-issued skirt was puddled in front of the bed, the shirt tossed haphazardly on the back of her mother’s dressing table chair, and then the neatly piled clothing of Roy Mustang on the bureau on the opposite side of the room.

_“Roy, you can’t stay here and drink yourself to death, come stay with Elysia and I…  We’ll be a family, a scarred and hurt, but loving family.”_

_“Y’know Chief, I think Riza would want you to do it.  Mrs. Hughes and her little girl have hurt over Maes’ death as badly as you have.  And now that Hawkeye’s gone…  I think you should do it.”_

_“If Mrs. Hughes has room in her heart to take even a pathetic bastard like you in, you really must be in a bad place without…  Sorry.  Err, I think you should take her up on the offer.  And being around a child might help you learn how to lighten up a little.”_

Lighten up a little indeed.  Would Maes believe it was his sweet little girl who held his best friend’s cock by the root in the bathtub?  Would Gracia believe that the same girl who couldn’t tell you anything about basic science and needed a calculator to do multiplication knew more about the male anatomy than Roy himself knew at the same age?  What kind of monster had he turned into, and why did he feel so powerless against her all-too-knowing strokes?

“You’re really big today, Uncle Roy.  You haven’t jerked off all week have you?” she asked coyly, snaking her small hands around his length and squeezing and pulling at his rigidness.

He was panting now.  “No…  I’ve been good.”  Oh God, she knows _exactly_ what makes him hiss and moan, and she teases his orgasm to the surface and then changes her strategy at the last second, purposely driving him crazy.

Maybe it’s because when he’s with Elie this way, he forgets everything: Riza’s death, Maes’ death, the fact that while he saved the country and the world that he was booted from the military for his crimes in Ishval…  In the girl’s grip he is aware of none of it, only her touch and her breathy, immature voice.

“Good boys get great rewards,” she giggled as she licked his salty tip.

“Good girls don’t tease, y’know,” he grunted.

“Good boys take what they can and are grateful, otherwise they’re bad boys and I have to tell Mommy.”

That was enough to silence him.  It was bad enough what he was doing.  He really did hate himself for taking advantage of her, but really he wondered sometimes who was taking advantage of whom.  Then he quit wondering about anything at all when her tight, wet, hot mouth wrapped around his tip and she suckled.  “I’ll be good,” he wailed as she began to bob carefully over his lap.

* * *

***~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~***

“Welcome home, Elysia,” he’d said brightly as she dropped her books onto the console table behind the front door.  “How was your day?”  He’d just sat down with a model car, paint brush at the ready when she looked around.

“Where’s Mama?”

“She started her new job today.  She won’t be home until late tonight, so we’re kinda on our own.  Would you like a snack?” he asked as he got up to pour her a glass of limeade from the ice box.  She still hadn’t really said much yet, just pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat there with an odd expression on her face.  “Is everything okay?  You didn’t get into another fight at school did you?” asked Roy, noticing her uniform was a bit rumpled.

“No.  I don’t really know what to say about what happened today.”  She took the glass and drank like a man dying of thirst, then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.  She looked at her ‘uncle’ Roy for the first time with knowing eyes…  Had he always been so handsome?  Had he always been this calm and normal?  He was the only person besides her friends who treated her like a person rather than a damaged little kid who lost her daddy when she was old enough to still remember his smile and the way she could see her face reflected in double from his glasses.

She saw the worried look on his face, and she immediately wanted to wipe it off of him.  ‘Don’t ever look at me like that, please,’ she begged in her mind.  Elysia stood up and wrapped her arms around his middle, burying her face into the scent and warmth of this man whom she’d known all her life.  She found herself wondering, then…  Was she brave enough?  Could she do such a thing?  Uncle Roy held her tight, his head awkwardly resting on her shoulder and his smooth voice whispering that everything was going to be alright.

Without really thinking a whole lot about it, she tilted her small face up and kissed him on the lips.  When he didn’t move away from her, when he must have thought she didn’t mean to kiss him like that, she gave those warm lips a timid lick, and that’s when he stood up.

“Elysia!?”

She knew they weren’t sleeping together, Roy and her mother.  She knew they had no interest in each other like that.  So she boldly jerked him back down to her and this time she kissed him harder on the mouth, and did all she could to force him to open up for her.  Strong hands clamped down on her wrists, and she felt herself being shoved.

“What the hell’s gotten into you!?”

“I know what I wish would get into me…”

Roy was flabbergasted.  What could have happened to change her from a less than average student to a brazen, wanton harlot, one who could rival even the savviest of his sisters?  “Elysia!”

“You keep yelling my name, but it doesn’t sound right.  Let me make you really say it.”  She began unbuttoning her shirt.

“Dammit, girl!!  What the hell happened today!?”  Roy had turned his back so he wouldn’t see what she wanted him to see.  But when he refused to keep an eye on her, it opened up her window of opportunity, and now she stood directly behind him, her barely there breasts warm and soft through the back of his shirt, and her small hands gliding over the front of his semi-tented trousers.

Oh God… how long had it been since anyone other than himself had touched him there?  Though he and Riza were never formally together, and could never acknowledge their feelings while both still in the military, they had been lovers.  He never wanted for another woman’s touch on his body other than hers.  Yet here he stood in the kitchen of an apartment where his best friend once lived, with the daughter that came of his loins, and she was molesting him… and Roy’s biggest internal battle had only just begun.

“Let me show you what I learned in school today, Uncle Roy,” Elysia murmured into his back, dotting the plain white cotton of his shirt with little kisses in different places.  She grabbed the growing flesh beneath his fly and squeezed.

“Haa… aaah, Elysia?  C’mon, we can’t do this…” he panicked.

“Why not?  Afraid we’re being watched?”  ‘By people who are long dead,’ she wanted to add, but didn’t.  “We’re alone, no one will know.  And I know it feels good, right?”  She mashed her tiny tits closer to him, and he could make out the places where her nipples stood hardened on either side of his backbone.

“You’re just a child!  I’m an old man compared to you!”  Oh no, she was cupping his sack through his pants and have mercy, was she grinding against him??  His mind whirled with visions of her riding him like a horse, of her undoubtedly tight little pussy molding around his deprived body, of the two of them lost to animal instinct and fornicating like wild dogs in the bed where she’d been conceived nearly fourteen years ago…  God, did it have to feel so fucking good to be touched like this??!?

He spun around and grabbed her by the waist, her legs falling naturally around his hips, and he backed her into the nearest wall, jarring the phone that hung there out of the cradle and leaving it dangling and swinging by the curled cord.  He ground against her, kissing her neck and thumbing over her little nipples.  Elysia sunk her fingers into Roy’s hair, assuring him this was alright, that she would never tell, that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her…

He jerked his cock from his pants and lifted her skirt up.  He wiggled and pressed and then finally got it just right, and thrust against her wet panties, the heat and the friction enough to cause her to climax first, then again just before Roy completely lost his mind in the first orgasm with a woman (GIRL!!! His mind screamed) in years.  Her pink polka dot underwear was soiled completely with thick sticky blobs of white, not to mention her own soaking juices, and she slid them off in front of him.

Holding the hem of her skirt out of the way, she showed him shamelessly what she looked like.  He licked his lips unconsciously, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead before tucking himself back inside.  “We shouldn’t have done that.  You should go wash up and do your homework.”

She tried to kiss him, but he turned his head.  “There’ll be another time,” she said as she walked away.  He closed his eyes in disgust as she gathered her books and went into her bedroom.  A moment later he heard her walk into the bathroom and start the shower, and it was then that he broke down and cried; cried because he’d enjoyed what had just happened, cried because he hated himself for it.

* * *

The time for tears was long gone; he was already too far gone down the path to hell now.  He followed her rules and commands, feeling less guilty that way, and when she stopped before he could explode in white ecstasy across her maturing bosom, she said, “The water’s getting cold, let’s go to bed.”

He hefted her to his chest, snatching a towel and wrapping around her back before going and lying in his bed.  “Lay back,” she ordered.  He did, and when she stood over him, he prayed she would straddle him, take him into that tight heat he’d only ever been in twice before.

“Hmm,” she said, tapping her chin with a chewed nail.  “You’ve been awfully good lately, Uncle Roy.  What would you like for me to do?”  She already knew what he wanted, what _every guy_ wanted, but she wanted to make him say it.

“I want you, in whatever way you want to give yourself to me,” he groaned.

She narrowed her eyes.  “Now, now…  Say what you want…” She dipped down and rubbed her hairless mound against the red of his raging cock, taunting him with her outer lips.

Dammit, she was so soft and warm!  Fuck, why does she always make it so difficult!  He took in a sharp breath and then opened his dark eyes on her.  “I want to fill you up inside.  I want to slide myself into your little body, and fuck you until we both come unglued…”

She grinned.  “Say my name Uncle Roy, please?”

“Eeeelyyyysssiaaaaaahhh,” he purred, the want and desperation in his voice causing the girl to tremble minutely.

“That’s it.  That’s how you should always say it.”  She pulled herself apart as Roy lined up, and their hips met in hellish perfection.


	2. In Her: Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy wonders why Elysia loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the KISS song 'Domino'.

Roy didn’t know what it was she got out of this… ‘Aside from the best fuck she’ll ever get,’ he liked to tell himself. But what did Elysia Hughes want with him?

Honestly, it was far too hard to think about that when her perfect, tiny bottom bounced and jiggled as she rode him like the last horse out of Xing. The little girl he watched grow and bloom into a young woman didn’t really stir his heart the way his late Riza did, and he knew that what they were doing together was illegal and wrong and morally abhorrent… But there was a kind of relief though in knowing he wasn’t alone anymore, even if she wasn’t even old enough to be doing this with him… or even old enough to drive.

Still, after she would come all over him, Roy would flip her to her back and give her more, trying to find that place within himself where all his thoughts and memories stopped and there was only the girl wrapped around him, chanting ‘Yes!’ and clawing half chewed fingernails down his back. Because her blood hadn’t arrived yet, he would fill her full of his cum, and then smooth her hair back from her sweaty face as she’d whisper she loved him while they both gasped for breath.

Roy never knew what Elysia got from it. All he knew was he could settle for this temporary kind of love, even if it was forbidden.


	3. Elycia's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy’s love affair with his best friend’s underage daughter is about to change drastically after she comes home from school with a bloodstained skirt and her sweater tied around her waist.

When Roy Mustang heard the turn of the key in the door, he became almost like an excited puppy upon their master’s return.  Elysia’s perpetual after-school scowl gave him an excuse to ‘cheer her up’, and she enjoyed giving in to his skilled touches.  After they’ve finished playing, she’s all lazy smiles and smug contentment as his semen flows down, clinging to her inner thighs and the old rag towels they’ve been using to keep from staining the sheets of his bed.  And because her menses hadn’t arrived yet, he fulfilled her requests to fill her womb to the brim with his stuff.  They both enjoyed it like this, and so long as she wasn’t fertile, it was fine.  
  
Roy knew it wouldn’t be this way forever, and on the day his underage and almost incestuous little lover came home with her sweater tied around her waist and red cheeks, he knew immediately that his days of pumping her full of cum were over.  
  
He didn’t say a word, instead went immediately to the kitchen and made some hot tea, shook a couple of aspirin out and fixed up a hot water bottle, then walked the short distance to her room carrying a tray with the items he’d prepared for her.  He knocked on the door,  
  
“Can I come in?”  Her mumbled answer gave him clearance to enter her only slightly messy room, and he sat the tray down on her nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
“Want me to try to get the stains out?” he offered quietly as his fingers brushed slowly through her hair.  “You know where I was raised; getting blood out of clothing is as second nature as breathing.”  
  
“I guess…  If you want to.  You don’t have to.”  Elysia seemed to shrink in on herself.  
  
“Nonsense, I don’t mind at all.”  
  
He gathered up her balled up skirt and underwear and went to the bathroom to find the peroxide and the scrubbing brush.  After a few minutes of soaking and elbow grease, the stains were gone and ready to be routinely laundered, and he returned to Elysia’s room, finding her propped up in bed with the water bottle on her pelvic region and sipping the chamomile tea.  He also noticed the aspirins were gone.  He sat down again beside her and she looked up at him.  
  
“Uncle Roy,” she said quietly, “I’m really sorry.”  
  
He blinked.  “What in the world for?”  
  
“I’m sorry my blood came.”  
  
Roy broke into chuckles.  “Why?  It means you’re a woman, now!  I think that’s a wonderful thing!”  
  
She looked into her lap.  “Yeah but…  Now we’ll need rubbers, and Mom will see them in the garbage and begin to wonder…”  
  
He cupped her cheek.  “No, she won’t.  Granted, we will have to be a little more careful, and we might have to get creative in how we go about getting the rubbers in the first place…  Might have to mail order them, or go to a store in a different town and buy up a bunch of them.”  
  
Elysia frowned into her tea cup.  “Maybe…  Maybe we should just stop.”  
  
Roy didn’t even breathe.  Over the past seven months, what had begun as a little girl acting like a spoiled brat and taking what she wanted from him, had gradually turned into something more, despite being wrong on so many levels.  And frankly, the thought of not being with her…  Roy didn’t like it.  
  
Sure, at first he felt guilty as hell about what they were doing.  Elysia was still so young and the difference between their ages was so great.  And then once he’d accepted their relationship, he thought he could just use it as a way to move past Riza’s death.  The consequences of their relations seemed to be tempering Elysia’s mood swings and her grades had begun to improve, and in his mind, their sex life was as therapeutic as a vitamin regimen or any other course of medication.  But in the last few weeks, Elysia seemed to be exhibiting more mature emotions toward him, even when they weren’t in bed together, and his heart swelled inside.  
  
When Riza was alive, they weren’t able to share the things that he and Elysia were sharing.  Elysia would sometimes make them a simple dinner, talk about her day as they ate together, her fingers brushing his arm as she spoke.  And afterward when they would finally go to his room and disrobe, she would kiss him- and not in the same way as when she kissed him the first time.  Elysia’s kisses now were soft, sensual, _loving_ …  That’s not to say that they didn’t get heated later, but their sessions definitely started out a lot differently then they used to.  
  
And Roy didn’t want to lose what they had, because he really did love her, even if that love had evolved from how you might love a close cousin to the romantic love he’d been chasing all his life.  
  
Admitting to himself that he loved her, that he loved her _in that way_ , felt good, even if it was a little scary.  But still, if it was one sided, he certainly couldn’t force himself on her the way she had forced herself on him…  
  
He took her hand.  “We don’t have to stop, unless of course you’re bored with me.”  
  
She shook her head.  “It’s not that, it’s just this is going to complicate everything now, y’know?”  
  
He leaned over and hugged her tight to him.  “Elie, your period is only a few days out of the month.  It’s not going to change anything.  And I’ve never gotten anyone pregnant before, so you don’t have to worry about that.”  
  
“Uncle Roy…” she squeezed his hand.  “How come you don’t date anyone your own age?”  
  
A little grin curled his lips as he said, “I could ask you the same thing.”  
  
“All the boys I know are stupid and ugly.  And they always think of me as that kid whose dad was murdered in a phone booth ten years ago.  You’re everything they aren’t.  Even though you weren’t my first, I feel like you’re my _real_ first.”  She wiped at her eyes, sat her tea cup and water bottle aside and crawled into his lap.  
  
Roy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips tenderly.  “Do you really want to stop what we’re doing?”  His stomach churned as he considered the possibilities her answer would bring.  
  
She touched his jaw.  “Actually… I wanna marry you one day.  I wanna have your babies and keep living with you forever.”  She sniffled.  “That sounds so childish and selfish and stupid, doesn’t it?”  
  
Roy’s chin landed on her shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.  “When two people are in love, their decisions often seem childish and selfish and stupid.”  He laughed a little.  “I used to go to your father’s grave and promise him I would take care of you and your mother for as long as I lived.  I always thought I might’ve ended up marrying your mother and raising you as my own daughter; never thought I’d be thinking about marrying _you_.”  
  
Elysia began to tremble in his arms.  “Really?”  
  
“I’d wanted to marry Riza for as long as I could remember,” Roy sighed as his hands rubbed slowly at her back.  “But we never had anything like this.  It was always rough sex and whispered sweet nothings.  I don’t think she ever once told me she loved me, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell her that either.  But you…  The first time you said it I thought you made a mistake, that you were confusing true love with some kind of hero worship or something.  But the night your mother ran to her friend’s house in the middle of the night because she was ill, and you snuck into my bed and said it…  I knew it was true.  I knew from the way you curled up around me and didn’t ask for anything other than to just _sleep_ with me.”  
  
“I _do_ love you,” she said, crying into his shirt.  
  
“And I love you, Elysia.  And trust me when I tell you there’s nothing to worry about.  If we have any children it won’t be until you’re old enough to marry me without your mother’s permission.”  
  
The girl in his grip giggled.  “Yeah, she’s not gonna let us do that.  We’ll definitely have to wait until I’m old enough to elope.”  
  
Roy was quiet when he said, “Your mother is going to kill both of us.  She’ll have me arrested and probably throw you into a boarding school at the foot of the Briggs Mountains if she ever catches wind of our plans.”  
  
Elysia whispered, “Let’s leave.”  
  
“Just up and leave in the middle of the night?”  
  
“Yeah.  Not tonight.  Let me get through this stupid period and then we’ll just run away.”  
  
Roy chuckled.  “Your mother is definitely going to have me arrested if we do that.”  
  
“I don’t care.”  Elysia looked up at him.  “You know ways to make a person disappear.  I’m sure you can make two people disappear.”  
  
Roy shook his head.  “I think we should wait until you’re old enough, and then we won’t have to hide from anyone.  We can go anywhere we want and won’t have to be afraid to go out in public.”  He kissed her, then added, “You know… my sisters used to say that if a woman has sex while she’s on her period, it feels even more incredible than normal sex because everything is so swollen and sensitive.”  
  
“Gross!” Elysia gagged as she swatted his arm.  “We’ll get blood everywhere!”  
  
He held her closer and whispered, “I’ve never done it before.  It would be a first for both of us…”  She looked up at him, some kind of realization in her eyes.  She’d said once that he was the professional in their twosome, that there wasn’t anything he hadn’t done sexually and was therefore the authority on all things carnal in her eyes.  
  
“You haven’t?” she asked quietly.  
  
“Nope.  You would be my first in that way.  You’d be the one to give me my ‘Red Wings’, as Havoc would say.”  He smiled.  “My sisters swear by it, I could call one of them and let them give you a testimonial if you’d like.”  
  
Elysia snuggled into his side, and Roy relaxed at the feel of her head on his chest.  “Not tonight.  We will, I just need some time to wrap my head around this.”  
  
He kissed the top of her head.  “Whenever you’re ready.  I’ll wait til then.”  
  
When Gracia came home and the joyous news had been shared, she asked him to leave and give them a moment of privacy (likely so she could explain to her daughter about the birds and the bees and things that Elysia had probably known for years at this point).  He stopped at the drugstore for the first time in a long while with the intent to buy rubbers.  The druggist kidded with him, asking him if he was gearing up to get back on the market after mourning for Riza.  Of course he gave nothing away about the girl he’d been sleeping with at the apartment he shared with the Hughes family.


End file.
